Lovers Forever!
by AshleyKimaruVriskaFanGirl
Summary: Rika,Jade,Ashley,Shizuma,Nagisa and their whole family are forced to leave Earth when Ryo drops bombs from the sky so save the lives of others Jade sedges to run to the Digital World where they await there fate by Ryo they know he wants a fight! R


**Lovers Forever!**

**Me: Okay I just finished watching Strawberry Panic and you know me I just had to make my own FanFiction of it!**

**Jade: Oh no run…**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Shizuma: So where is be gonna be!**

**Me: (Jeez it's like having another Rika) Maybe Shinjuku or Tokyo.**

**Nagisa: Okay?**

**Me: So Jade you are needed once again! ^_~**

**Jade: Perfect!**

**Shizuma/Nagisa: Once again?**

**Me: Jade, Rika and Ashley are my main characters in my stories they're the best of friends even if Rika's not my own character I treat her like one. Calm, cool and serious oh yea and funny!**

**Rika: What!**

**Me: Oh shit! (Starts running for her life! Hops on Keyblade)**

**Rika: Arielle get back here! (Runs after me)**

**Jade: Oh there she goes again Rika we need Arielle in one piece to make this story! (runs after Rika and me)**

**Shizuma/Nagisa: (Sweat drops)**

**I own nothing hope you like it. It's my first Strawberry Panic story so go easy on me I the fact that I hate reading subbed titles is all the more reason to go easy hope you enjoy ^_~ R&R.**

**Chapter 1: The Digimon Tamers Play gone wrong! (Oh yea and yes in every anime I watch Jade does get adopted by my favorite characters. ^_~)**

It is summer vacation; Shizuma and Nagisa were walking through the park.

"Don't you love this?"

"I always do, Nagisa."

"AAAAAAGGGGGHH…!"

"What was that?"

"AAAAAAGGGGGHH…!"

"Sounds like someone's hurt let's go check it out."

"Okay."

"I thought I told you to get an 'A' on my damn homework!"

"It's not my fault you're in 10th grade!"

"So I heard you're the smartest 9th grader ever!"

"Maybe so but I'm not going to do your damn homework for you anymore, Kylee!"

"You shouldn't have said that!" Kylee yelled kicking the other girl in the gut.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH…!"

"You stupid piece of shit!" Kylee said rolling the other girl with her shoe pulling a foot on the other girl's chest.

"I should kill you for that!"

"I've been dissed, beaten, alone and abused all my life I don't need you **ADDING TO ALL THAT**!"

"To bad Jade you may not have parents or your brothers to save you this time."

"Never!" Jade yelled when a glow came to her hand it was her Keyblade.

"Don't make me use this!"

"Whatever!" Kylee yelled when three people came ran toward them she ditched.

"Ugh…"

"Jade-chan!"

"Ember-chan!" Jade said Shizuma and Nagisa ran after Kylee when they got her they dragged her back to where Jade was.

"Apologize!" they yelled throwing Kylee to the ground.

"Never!"

"I should do the same for you! But I know it's not going to bring Timmy and Ren back!"

"Go away leave me alone! Ashley and Rika are going to hurt you when they find out!"

"…."

"Now get out here before I get mad!"

"I'll deal with you later Jade Hayashi!" Kylee ran off when she was out of sight Jade started to cry.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! Why me! Why me? I've gotten abuse by Kyo and now that damn Kylee! UUUUUUGGGGHHH!" Jade yelled coughing out blood.

"Jade-chan!"

"I'll be fine Curaga!"

"Why was she hurting you?" Nagisa asked

"Cuz I'm a lesbian that's why! She hates my guts cuz I was taken care of by my older brothers but as you heard they're not here I've been here ever since Kyo spared us. Ren, Timmy hang on I'll find you…" Jade said getting up with Ember's help.

"C'mon DarkRenamon let's head back to the shed." Jade said pulling out her Digivice.

"Digimodify: Hyper Wing Active!"

"Wait!" Nagisa said

"What?"

"Come with us."

"Excuse me?"

"Yea come with us if you want you can bring Ashley and Rika."

"Okay. Portal Style: Portal Opening Jutsu!" Jade yelled when Rika and Ashley came falling out of it.

"What in the burning hell happened?"

"Shit I was this closet to beating her sore."

"Hell~oooooooo! I called you here!"

"Jade jeez what happen to you?" Ashley and Rika asked

"Kylee…"

"Damn that girl."

"Are we going or not?"

"Yea…"

"Where are we going?"

"Strawberry Dorms,"

"Ya wanna get there faster?" Jade asked with an evil grin on her face.

"Sure?"

"Iight Portal Style: Portal Opening Jutsu!"

"Me first! Wahoo!" Jade said jumping in then Ashley, Rika, Shizuma and Nagisa.

"Oh crap! Ugh…agh…ugh…gah…ow that hurts." Jade said when landing in the tree.

"Jade-chan!"

"I'll be down! Jade called out when she did a back flip in the air and landed in Ember's arms.

"I'm never going to use that Jutsu ever!"

"I'm still working on it!" Jade protested

"That was interesting." Shizuma said

"Sorry still working on where it lands."

"No worries."

"Where are we?"

"Wait a minute my Portals don't change destinations unless we're really needed."

"Rika, Ashley, Jade good you're here."

"Lord Orochimaru it's an honor to be in your percents." Jade, Rika and Ashley said bowing to the master of the Village.

"You guys aren't a fishily in the Hidden Sound Village yet."

"What how?"

"You never when to the Jutsu school so pass that and I'll give you a headband." Orochimaru coolly said

"Cool!"

"And who are those two?"

"I'm Shizuma Hanazono it's an honor Lord Orochimaru." Shizuma said bowing.

"I'm Nagisa Aoi it's an honor Lord Orochimaru." Nagisa said bowing hastily.

"There's no reason to be afraid of Lord Orochimaru, right dad." Ashley said

"Dad?"

"Oh yea I'm adopted."

"Now get to the Jutsu School." Orochimaru said (A/N it's called that cuz the Hidden Leaf Village already has the Ninja Academy so they didn't want to copy them)

"Alright round one use your most powerful Jutsu!"

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" Rika yelled

"Fire Style: Dragon's Breath!" Jade yelled

"Wind Style: Wind Shrunken!" Ashley yelled

"Hmm Muti Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Shizuma said wow she learns fast.

"Summon Jutsu: Manda!" Nagisa said

"Damn, you learn the summon Jutsu that quiet! It took us years to master the Jutsu you lucky ass chick!" Jade and Ashley said

"Aright now the three of you use your Jinchuuriki!"

"Right if I were you I'd leave this might get dangerous." Jade kindly said

"As you wish Jade Hayashi," Shizuma and Nagisa were watching from where Orochimaru was.

"Do it now!"

"Release: Nibi!"

"Curse Mark Nine Tails full mode 8th tail!"

"Playing Possum Jutsu!"

"Good stay in control!"

"GGGGAAAAHHH MMMMMHHHHHHH….ugh…having…trouble…don't let…the…Jinchuuriki…take…over…my…body!" Rika, Jade and Ashley told themselves.

"Master Form!"

"Final Form!"

"Valor Form!"

"What are you doing!"

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHH hey I'm finally in control!"

"Nice work Jade-chan."

"DarkRenamon!"

"Rika are you holding out okay?"

"I'm fine Renamon."

"Ashley you okay?" Flaremon and Gaomon said

"Yea thank for asking guys."

"Alright that all come up and get your headbands!"

"Yes!" they all teleported up there.

"Nice work you three here are your headbands."

"Arigato Lord Orochimaru."

"You two,"

"Yes."

"You get headbands too cuz you master the Shadow Clone and Summoning Jutsu so quite."

"Arigato Lord Orochimaru."

"Let's get back I wanna saw off my headband and to beat Kylee ass!" Jade said

"Yea!"

"Is that the way you solve everything? Violets,"

"It's the way of the Jinchuuriki also the way of Ninja." Ashley said Rika and Jade burst in to laughter on how Ashley said that.

"Hahahaha let's go!"

"Portal Style: Portal Opening Jutsu!"

"Last one there has to kiss Kazu!"

"Oh hell no!" Rika and Ashley said

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh dammit not again c'mon glide!"

"Keyblade surfing!"

"Teleported!"

"Ugh where are we?"

"N-No it can't be!"

"What's up Jade-chan?"

"This is my old house but…"

"Jade Hayashi! You're still alive!"

"Kyo!"

"Jade I killed Timmy and Ren all that's left is you!"

"You did what! You're-you're lying!"

"Hahaha I'm not!"

"N-No!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Heheheheheheh….!"

**"Kyo bastard you'll ****PAY FOR THAT****! You will pay for the whole Hayashi Clan!"**

"What's going on?"

"Jade's going in the 9th tails state!"

"But I thought she could control it!"

"We all did but when Jade's really pissed off she loses control!" Rika said when the ground started to shake the sky turned blood red the sun went black! Did Jade do all of this?

"You really want to fight me so be it!"

**"AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH, how dare you show up here and tell me that! You dunno where they are I know your lying! Timmy and Ren are the best fighters in the Hayashi Clan! As am I!"**

"Beat his ass Jade!"

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked

"If we can't help her might as well cheer her on!" Rika said

"Right do Jade we believe in you!"

"Jade-chan do it for me! I love you!"

"C'mon Jade you're the best Ninja in the whole Hidden Sound Village!" Shizuma and Nagisa cheered

**"I've got a fan club I'll beat you Kyo!"**

"Maybe you can but she can't!" Kyo said holding DarkRenamon.

"Dark-chan this is between you and me! I'll let you kill me just leave DarkRenamon outta this." Jade started to cry at what she just said.

"Jade-chan don't do this!"

"I'm sorry Dark-chan." Kyo grinned throwing DarkRenamon aside then shocked Jade.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH….!"

"Like Hell!" DarkRenamon said picking up Jade's Keyblade grazing Kyo's back.

"UUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH why you-" was all Kyo said before he died.

"Jade-chan!"

"AAAAAAGGGHHH…." Jade breathed heavily.

"Jade-chan speak to me!"

"…"

"JADE-CHAN!"

"Shut…up…and…kiss….me." Jade said in between breaths.

"Jade-chan….."

"I said….shut…up…and…kiss…me!" Jade said DarkRenamon did as she was told. Her kiss healed Jade.

"Jade-chan…" DarkRenamon said holding Jade tightly Shizuma smiled putting an arm around Nagisa's shoulder.

"Jade you discus me!"

"Ryo what are _you _doin here?" Jade hissed

"You killed my master and now I have to for fill his wishes!"

"You're joking right?"

"No I've been working with Kyo all my life."

"Rika, Ashley shut him up."

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Ashley said putting out Fenrir.

"Jade-mama!" yes that was DarkJade herself with DarkJake her older brother.

"DarkJade, DarkJake, when did you get here?"

"Awhile ago, what happen to you?"

"I over used my Jinchuuriki."

"Hey DarkJade, DarkJake you wanna help us out here?" Rika asked

"You bet we do!" the twins said holding their _X_-blades.

"I'll deal with you later!"

"Fine but when you do we'll be ready!"

"Whatever!" Ryo ran off like the coward he is.

"Jade-mama are you okay?" DarkJade and DarkJake asked

"Yea," Jade said

"Today has been hell of a day." Jade said laughing

"Shizuma, can I ask you something…alone?"

"Huh yea sure…."

"So what did you want to ask me that couldn't be asked by Jade and her friends?"

"Well it's about Jade…."

"Nagisa!"

"Not like that sheesh! She did say she was an orphan right?"

"In a way yes,"

"Well I've been thinking…"

"Get to your point."

"Okay, okay well why don't we adopt her?"

"What?"

"C'mon we've been together for how long?"

"5 years,"

"So why don't we do it? Jade's like the prefect daughter for us."

"Okay Nagisa you're the nicest person I could love."

"I love you too and thanks."

"What took you two so long?" Jade asked sitting on DarkRenamon's lap still recovering from being in the Jinchuuriki state and the shocked.

"We were talking about you."

"Well that makes me feel so much better!" Jade said sarcastically.

"It wasn't anything bad."

"I'm listening." Jade said

"Well you wanna stay at our place?"

"No thanks but I love the thought."

"What we meant was we want to adopt you."

"Sweet!" Jade said

"Damn Jade you're so lucky!"

"Hahaha I know am I!"

"C'mon then!"

"Let's go there Jade style!" Jade said hopping on her Keyblade holding Nagisa.

"Holy shit!"

"Your next!" DarkJade said hopping on her _X_-blade with Shizuma.

"Whoa!"

"Wait for me!" DarkRenamon said with DarkJake on his Keyblade.

"There no need to be afraid the Keyblades never let you fall." Jade said doing a trick in the air.

"Whoa! How do we do that?"

"Years of percepts!"

"There…"

"Oh shit!"

"What?"

"I forgot that my school has a very, _very_ late school play and I'm one the main characters!"

"What's it about?"

"What's what about Nagisa-chan?"

"My late ass play,"

"Well what is it about?"

"The plays called 'Digimon Tamers vs. Kyo'"

"Really?"

"Yea since I am one that makes _me _one of the main character and it starts in three hour!"

"I wanna see this!"

"Ha I had a feeling you'd say that no ever thinks I can act."

"Okay….."

"Jade you made it!"

"Of course I did this is the time where I can show my true self!"

"Don't we all?" Ashley said from the darkness.

"Let's show this school how we Tamers do it!" Jade said to her best friends.

"Yea the moment where everyone knows our story!"

(Introduction)

_This is the story of a group of kids that are the savers of the worlds so we made a school play about their adventure. It starts off with Jade Hayashi, Rika Nonaka and Ashley Kimaru the best of friends of the whole Tamers group. _(The coherent opened with Jade, Rika and Ashley they looked like their were in Jade's backyard [This play going to tell Shizuma and Nagisa about Rika, Jade and Ashley without them telling the story themselves. This might take up most of the chapter so bear with me])

"I'm bored!"

"Aren't we all?" (A/N Ashley famous catch faze)

"Shut up Ashley!"

"Me? What about you?"

"This is my backyard!"

"True."

"Jade!"

"Oh shit hide!"

"Jade did you go through me staff!"

"No I didn't Kyo now if you excuse me I'd like to go back to my boredom!"

"I know you're lying you touch my gun didn't you!"

"Why would I want to touch that price of shit I have a damn Keyblade!"

"Shut up!" the boy who was playing Kyo yelled hitting Jade.

"Jade!"

"You had friends over without asking me first!"

"I asked mom she said it was okay!"

"Aiko!"

"Kyo you're home…."

"Shut up you cunt!"

"You didn't tell me Jade was having friends over!"

"I thought you wouldn't care."

"This is my house!"

"I'm sorry Kyo." Aiko said bowing to Kyo.

"Mom don't bow to this lazy abusive bastard!"

"What you call me?"

"A-lazy-abusive-bastard!"

"Now you've done it! Bearer Seal!"

"Hey what is this!"

"A bearer that makes you not leave! Now you're getting the beaten of a life time!"

"AAAAAAGGGHHHH…...!" Jade yelled then a flush of light happen when "Kyo" tried to attack Jade with a silver three inch blade.

"Huh what happen I'm still alive!"

"Jade are you okay?"

"What are you!"

"I'm DarkRenamon your Digimon partner I'm the one that saved you."

"Why you little beast I should've killed you years ago!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"No I won't!" Jade yelled glowing black and red growing claws and fangs getting down on the floor like a fox.

"Curse Mark Nine Tails 4th tail full destruction!"

"What the-"

**"AAAAAAGGGHHH Kyo you'll pay for all the pain you caused us Clan! **_**What is this? I feel like I used this before but how, when**_**?" ** "Me? What about you? You were never supposed to exist!"

**"GGGGRRR you're, you're lying! I'm the great Jade Hayashi!"**

"You're the daughter of Lexxi and Drake! They're known as Tokyo _and _Shinjuku's worst nightmare!"

**"What!"**

"That's right you're not related to me or Aiko, Ren's not your brother Timmy's the one that saved you from me when you were a baby!"

**"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH…."** Jade fell over screaming in agony clenching her head.

"I'll kill you some other day that day you better be a worthy opponent!"

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH…!" Jade flashed then turned but to normal she was shaking from the information that was just given to her. And what was she? She wasn't human. Then is she a demon?

"Jade!" DarkRenamon yelled

"UUUAAAGGGHHH…." Jade was uncurious bleeding from the face and her body was pretty badly wounded everywhere.

"C'mon Jade wake up!" DarkRenamon pleaded everyone else was standing quietly hoping for the best to their surprise DarkRenamon kissed Jade on the lips.

"UUUUGGGGHHHHHHH…"

"What are you?"

"I'm a Digimon short for Digital Monster, I'm Jade's saver."

"I dunno what you are exactly but stay away from my daughter!"

"M-Mom…."

"Jade are you okay?"

"Yea where's DarkRenamon?"

"…" Aiko didn't say anything when a glow came to Jade's hand it was her Digivice.

"What is this?"

"That my little Tamer is our Digivice it will come in handy when defeating other Digimon."

"Wait how does it work?"

"Do you have any Digimon Cards?"

"Do I?"

"What's your favorite card?"

"Hyper Wing,"

"Slid it through the Digivice and see what happens." DarkRenamon said (A/N no one who was watching knew that was the real DarkRenamon)

"Okay? Digimodify: Hyper Wing Active!"

"Whoa this is for real I'm not dreaming. Do did save me thank you Dark-chan." Jade said while hugging DarkRenamon.

"Was I seeing this or did you kiss me?" Jade whispered in DarkRenamon's ear.

"Was I hearing things or did you just me 'Dark-chan'?"

"I asked you first."

"Yes. Yes I did kiss you."

"Good and yes I did call you Dark-chan."

"Well then I guess that gives me the rights to call you Jade-chan hm."

"Yea," Jade said with a grin (A/N aw they were flirting. Oh yea Jade, Rika and Ashley were only 7 here)

Three years later.

"Finally exams are over!" Jade cheered

"That's what I'm talking about we can finally go boyfriend hunting or girlfriend hurting." Ashley said of all the years she been friends with Rika and Jade she doesn't know their sexually.

"You go on without me I gotta get home you know how Zack is."

"Oh right I forgot that Zack's in town and Tsubasa and Aiko at work at these hours." Ashley said

"Yea maybe Ren can fix that on Zack. Hahaha maybe not, bye guys!"

"You still coming to the mall later?"

"You know it!"

"Cool!"

Jade ran off the sage the scene went black Jade was at her house. (A/N Rika, Jade and Ashley are the ones who added this into the play they were the first of the Tamers)

"I'm home!"

"Zack! Ren! Timmy! Momoko! Hello anyone home…." Jade called around the house when she when to the living room what she saw was not pretty.

"Huh? What happened? Zack! Momoko!" Jade ran to Zack's room to see the same thing.

"No what happen they're all dead!" Jade cried when Ren came home with Timmy (yes Timmy's 18) they saw the dead bodies.

"Jade! You here?" they both ran to Zack's room.

"Onii-chan!" Jade yelled hugging her brother.

"What did you?"

"I killed them! Now you can't be protected anymore!" Kyo yelled

"You've gone too far this time!"

"So what if I had!"

"Run!"

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

"Gah!" Jade fell out the window.

"I'm going to die!" Jade yelled when something caught her doing a flip in the air then doing roll on the ground.

"I told you I'd protect you." DarkRenamon said

"Thanks Dark-chan."

"What happen?"

"My evil "father" happened he killed my brother Zack and his girlfriend Momoko my mom and stepdad is die as well."

"I'm sorry Jade."

"Whatever happened to 'Jade-chan'?"

"This isn't the time."

"Fine…."

"Jade I'll kill you FIRST!"

"I won't! I won't ever **FORGET YOU FOR THIS KYO YOU DEMON**!"

"I summon all the Keyblades of the world the Keyblade of Fire, the Keyblade of Ice, the Keyblade of Water, the Keyblade of Wind, the Keyblade of Thunder, the Keyblade of Summoning, the Keyblade of Hearts, the Keyblade of Power and the Keyblade of Love come forth you make my Omega Armor."

"What are you?"

"A Master Keyblade wielder that has the power to defeat you that cursed with a deadly Jinchuuriki!"

"Jade run it's not worth it!"

"No you guys leave this to me!" Jade said (A/N oh yea I forgot to tell you that this is being aired on T.V. all around the world)

"Ooo bad idea Jade!"

"DarkRenamon!"

"Do it!"

Bio-merge Digivolution DarkRenamon Bio-merge to ArmorDarkSakuyamon!

"What the-"

"Get outta here!"

"Right!" "Ren" and "Timmy" ran but "Kyo" didn't think so.

"Get back here!"

"This is my battle! Summoning Jutsu: Manda!"

"Jade why you-"

"UUUUUUGGGGHHHH….!"

"Jade are you okay!"

"Yea I that didn't hu-AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH….!" Jade fell on her knees being shocked from the back.

"Jade!"

"Tundra shock bullets."

"Ryo! What did you do?"

"You're going to die in the next ten minutes."

"I don't think so! Mangekyou Sharingan!"

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH….!" then a bomb went off in the distends Ryo bomb Rika's house and Ashley's.

"What did you do!"

"I was going to kill Rika and Ashley but it seem like no one was home!" Ryo ran off throwing something to the ground.

"Oh no! Everyone get outta here Ryo just threw down a bomb!" with that everyone ran out but it was going to take awhile cuz the exit was really small.

"Portal Style: Portal Opening Jutsu! Go run!" everyone got out safely when the bomb went off.

"What's going to happen next?" Rika asked when smaller bombs started to fall from the sky.

"Oh great run!"

"Where to?"

"The only people that is safe for us!"

"The Digital World!"

"Exactly!"

"Run we need to get outta here we're causing so much trouble here we have to go to the Digital World!"

"Rika!"

"Mom, grandma what are you doing?"

"Less talk more run!"

"But how are we going to get there?"

"I've seen on in that shed I was in!"

"Lead the way!"

"Go we have no chose!"

"She's right let's GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOO!" Rika yelled jumping into the Digital Portal with Renamon behind her.

"Ready DarkJade?"

"Y-Yea…." DarkJade said when Jade picked her up jumping into the portal DarkRenamon picked up DarkJake and went after Jade.

"Flaremon, Gaomon let's go!"

"Not without me."

"Dad!"

"Go!"

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"It's okay Nagisa just hang on to me and everything will be fine."

"R-Right…." Nagisa held on to Shizuma going through the portal then was Rika's parents.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH why do we always come in falling!"

"Momentai!" Ashley said

"You're fucking kidding me right?"

"Oh crap here comes the ground ugh!"

'Ugh what is this dirt?' Ashley thought

"Ow."

"Jade-chan are you okay?"

"Y-Yea…."

"Good now can you please get off me." DarkRenamon said Jade blush a deep red when she realized the way she was on DarkRenamon. Jade was on top of DarkRenamon legs facing her. (A/N You have the right to laugh at that)

_Thank God the kids are passed out. _Jade thought embarrassedly

"So where are we?"

"The west side of the Digital World,"

"Rika are you okay?"

"Yea…." Rika said trying to stand but couldn't Renamon picked Rika up. And you know how Rumiko is about lesbians I'm surprise that she let Rika hang out with Jade or maybe she didn't know that Jade's a lesbian with kids.

"UUUUGGGHH my head is everyone alright?"

"Yea but what are we going to do here? The only human that was ever in the Digital World was Ryo and only God knows what that boy done here."

"I guess we walk maybe will find something."

"Where are we going to go? If you haven't noticed we're in the middle of nowhere!"

"I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas!" Jade protested

"Girls clam down we just need to keep an upbeat spirit!"

"Shizuma's right we need to work more on getting along then trying to kill each other."

"What in the burning hell is that!"

"It looks like Naruke and Zexion! With Axel, Roxas, Sora and Riku!"

"HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEYYYY NARUKE, ZEXION, ROXAS, SORA, RIKU WHAT'S UP!"

"Jade, Ryo ran you here too?"

"Seems so what happen?"

"That bastard bombed the castle and the Gummi Ships!"

"Damn."

"I know right!" Naruke said when DarkRenamon growled.

"Dark-chan what's up?"

"Someone's coming and they're powerful, not the friendly type."

"Great!"

"Let's hide to see what type of Digimon it is."

"Yea we'd better hurry!" they all ran to the top of a large rock watching the Digimon walk by.

"BlackWarGreymon….." Jade gasped breathlessly

"I know there was a Digimon here just a second ago!" the dark Digimon said when an Agumon walked by he tried to delete it.

"What is he doing?" Jade asked angrily.

"C'mon BlackWarGreymon we're friends right? Don't delete me!"

"Like Hell!" Jade said running down to save the Agumon.

"Jade! Get back here it's too dangerous!" everyone yelled to her but it was too late Jade was already in front of the mega Digimon.

"What in the HELL do you think you're doing?"

"Stay outta this human!" BlackWarGreymon commanded throwing Jade to the side, hard.

"GAH!"

"Now where were we? Ah yes I was about to load your data!"

"Like Hell!" Jade yelled when she was in front of the mega Digimon with her Keyblade on his black claw.

"I thought told you to stay outta this human!"

"I'm no human I'm a Jinchuuriki host"

"now step down or feel the raff of the Curse Mark Nine Tails!"

"Hahahahahaha you really think you're a mach for me?"

"I am on many levels more then you know!" Jade smirked

"Curse Mark Nine TAILS 9TH TAIL MODE **FULL POWER**!"

"**GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR….!"**

"What the hell is this!"

"**The Curse Mark Nine Tails will over crush you! AAAGGGHH BlackWarGreymon you have tried to delete this Agumon in to data for all the reason to let **_**me**_** delete **_**you**_**!"**

"Oh great…."

"Enough!" DarkRenamon yelled pushing Jade and BlackWarGreymon apart.

"UAH…!" Jade fell to the ground dropping her Keyblade DarkRenamon picked it up, picking up Jade too holding the Keyblade toward BlackWarGreymon.

"You've done enough to this poor Agumon don't do this to my Jade-chan."

"You're in a relationship with this human!"

"At that I am! I love Jade with all my heart and I won't just stand around letting you hurt her!"

"Dark-chan…I'm….sorry….about…this…" Jade breathed out.

"Jade-chan…."

"If you really feel that way for this human….then I will leave you be good day DarkRenamon!" BlackWarGreymon said running off then vanishing into darkness.

"Jade-chan are you okay?"

"Y-Yea…."

_DarkRenamon saved me once again but why this time?_ Jade thought

"Let's get outta here nights gonna fall soon."

"Y…Yea,"

"C'mon hop on my back."

"Thanks." Jade said getting on DarkRenamon back.

"Ugh…."

"Just go to sleep we'll find a place to stay."

"….." Jade didn't say anything she was already asleep.

Later they all walked to a cave DarkRenamon set Jade down then walked over to the others.

"What are we going to do about food!"

"Wait in till we get hungry! If you hadn't notice I'm not hungry and I'm always hungry." Ashley stated

"True. You're always complaining about 'how much longer till lunch'." Rika chuckled

"Don't say it!"

"Ashley you're fat!"

"I warned you!" Ashley yelled tackling Rika to the ground the two friends started to wrestling.

"Alright, alright I give, I give!"

"That teaches you to call me fat!"

"At least we have Jade's IPod touch I wonder where it is."

"Here don't break now." DarkRenamon said sliding it on the ground. Ashley had some speakers (don't ask why) plugged the IPod in it playing Song for the Moment

_These ideas are nightmares to white parents_ _whose worst fear is a child with dyed hair and who likes earrings like whatever they say has no bearing, it's so scary in a house that allows no swearing_

"That's my song!"

"_To see him walking around with his headphones blaring  
Alone in his own zone, cold and he don't care  
He's a problem child  
And what bothers him all comes out, when he talks about  
His fuckin' dad walkin' out  
Cause he just hates him so bad that he blocks him out_

"_If he ever saw him again he'd probably knock him out  
His thoughts are whacked, he's mad so he's talkin' back  
Talkin' black, brainwashed from rock and rap  
He sags his pants, do-rags and a stocking cap  
His step-father hit him, so he socked him back, and broke his nose  
His house is a broken home, there's no control, he just let's his emotions  
go…..."_

"_**[Chorus]**__**  
{C'mon}, sing with me, {sing}, sing for the years  
{Sing it}, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears, {c'mon)  
Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you  
away..."**_

"_[Verse 2]__  
Entertainment is changin', intertwinin' with gangsta's  
In the land of the killers, a sinner's mind is a sanctum  
Holy or unholy, only have one homie  
Only this gun, lonely cause don't anyone know me  
Yet everybody just feels like they can relate, I guess words are a  
mothafucka they can be great  
Or they can degrade, or even worse they can teach hate  
It's like these kids hang on every single statement we make  
Like they worship us, plus all the stores ship us platinum  
Now how the fuck did this metamorphosis happen…"_

"_From standin' on corners and porches just rappin'  
To havin' a fortune, no more kissin' ass  
But then these critics crucify you, journalists try to burn you  
Fans turn on you, attorneys all want a turn at you  
To get they hands on every dime you have, they want you to lose your mind  
every time you mad  
So they can try to make you out to look like a loose cannon  
Any dispute won't hesitate to produce handguns  
That's why these prosecutors wanna convict me, strictly just to get me off  
of these streets quickly  
But all they kids be listenin' to me religiously, so I'm signin' cd's while  
police fingerprint me  
They're for the judge's daughter but his grudge is against me  
If i'm such a fuckin' menace, this shit doesn't make sense Pete  
It's all political, if my music is literal, and i'm a criminal how the fuck  
can I raise a little girl  
I couldn't, I wouldn't be fit to, you're full of shit too, Guerrera, that  
was a fist that hit you..."_

_**"**__**[Chorus]**__**  
{C'mon}, sing with me, {sing}, sing for the years  
{Sing it}, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears, {c'mon)  
Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you  
away..."**_

"_[Verse 3]__  
They say music can alter moods and talk to you  
Well can it load a gun up for you , and cock it too  
Well if it can, then the next time you assault a dude  
Just tell the judge it was my fault and I'll get sued  
See what these kids do is hear about us totin' pistols  
And they want to get one cause they think the shit's cool  
Not knowin' we really just protectin' ourselves, we entertainers  
Of course the shit's affectin' our sales, you ignoramus  
But music is reflection of self, we just explain it, and then we get our  
checks in the mail  
It's fucked up ain't it  
How we can come from practically nothing to being able to have any fuckin'  
thing that we wanted  
That's why we sing for these kids, who don't have a thing  
Except for a dream, and a fuckin' rap magazine  
Who post pin-up pictures on their walls all day long  
Idolize they favorite rappers and know all they songs  
Or for anyone who's ever been through shit in their lives  
Till they sit and they cry at night wishin' they'd die  
Till they throw on a rap record and they sit, and they vibe  
We're nothin' to you but we're the fuckin' shit in they eyes  
That's why we seize the moment try to freeze it and own it, squeeze it and  
hold it  
Cause we consider these minutes golden  
And maybe they'll admit it when we're gone  
Just let our spirits live on, through our lyrics that you hear in our  
songs and we can..."  
__**"**__**[Chorus]**__**  
{C'mon}, sing with me, {sing}, sing for the years  
{Sing it}, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears, {c'mon)  
Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you  
away…..." **_(A/N bold italics is Rika, just italics was Ashley)

"Ugh ya'll played Sing for the Moment without me….."

"Jade….!" Jade fell on her knees still recovering from the Nine Tails state.

"I'll be fine don't worry."

"Yea….."

"So what are we going to do here?"

"I have no idea…." Jade said

"HOW are you gonna say that when this was YOUR idea to escape to the Digital World!"

"Shut up Ashley! I haven't really thought this through!"

"You haven't gotten any bright ideas Ashley either!" DarkRenamon stated loudly she learned a thing or two from Jade. DarkRenamon was sitting with Jade making their protests at Ashley.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH…."

"Jade-chan!"

"I guess I did a little too much in the Jinchuuriki state huh."

"Guess so."

"Heheheh…" night fell pretty soon everyone was asleep but a siren redhead. (Or you can say pickhead)

"Nagisa, something wrong?"

"Shizuma….not really….." Nagisa was sitting out of the cave looking at the earth like looking at the moon back in the Human World.

"I know you better then that. Now tell what's wrong?"

"*sigh* Jade's been protected by DarkRenamon, DarkRenamon's been protected by Jade…..I've been protected by you but I'm useless I can't even fight."

"Nagisa…..it doesn't matter if you can't protect me just as long as we stick together."

"How can you say that what if you're in some kind of trouble and I can't help you out?" Nagisa asked jumping up from where she was sitting facing Shizuma.

"If you really feel that way…."

"I'll teach you how to fight who knows we might even become Keyblade wielders."

"R-Really?"

"Yea I promise I won't hurt you."

"I know that already."

"We'll start in the morning so that Jade and DarkRenamon can watch."

"….!"

"You're going embarrass me in front of a Digimon!"

"Heheheh don't worry I think I know Jade by now she always like a good joke and is a trouble maker herself."

"Whatever you say Shizuma whatever you say."

In the morning Shizuma kept her promise and Jade and DarkRenamon were watching then they decided that they'd percents with them.

"Gah damn I didn't see that comin!" Jade said holding her gut DarkJade and DarkJake were watching the whole thing.

"You're getting faster Jade-chan." DarkRenamon said lending a hand to Jade.

"Gah that hurts,"

"Sorry."

"I'll be fine don't worry _even if the morrow is baron of promises nothing shall forestall my return._"

"LOVELESS."

"Yup…..yo you guys wanna here some LOVELESS quotes?"

"Sure!" Nagisa cheered

"What's LOVELESS?"

"A proms that was in Final Fantasy: Crisis Core."

"Yea it was Genesis's favorite prom."

"_When the war of the beast brings about the world's end the goddess descends for the sky wings of Light and Dark spreads afar she guides us to bliss her give everlasting._"

"_My soul corrupted by vengeances hath endured torment to find the end of the journey in my own salvation and your internal slumber scarves shall speak at WORLDS END!_"

"What the hell was that?" Jade yelled when the ground started to shake.

"Whoa run!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Jade what's wrong….oh my God it's….it's-run!"

All four of them ran toward the cave.

"We're not going to make it!" Shizuma yelled

"You all go ahead I'll hold him off!"

"But Jade-chan you'll die!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take! Anything to keep you and the kids safe."

"Jade-chan…."

"Go!"

"But…."

"She's already made her dissention we can't stop her from it!" Shizuma said

"Jade-chan I love you! Don't die on me!" DarkRenamon called out running to hug Jade.

"Don't die on me…."

"I promise I won't I love you too Dark-chan. Now go!"

"Right!"

"Alright you wanna fight me then come get!"

"You think you're a mach for me!"

"I am on many levels then you know!" Jade yelled when Oblivkeeper appeared in her right hand and Oblivion appearing in her left hand.

"What?"

"The power of the Keyblade honey!"

"You'll never win not while I'm fighting you!"

"Fuck it you're the one that's not going to be standing after this!"

"I made promise that I would not die in this battle not now not ever!"

"I think your little promise is going to be broken!"

"You're not going to winMegidramon!"

"Yea right…"

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH…."

"Jade-chan…"

"Alright you wanna play rough then I'll play rough! Cursed Fox: Jade Hayashi!"

"What the hell?"

_She's using the Cursed Fox Mode…..Jade-chan don't die on me…..don't die on me…please you're all that I have in my life without you my life would have no meaning please don't die on me. _DarkRenamon thought getting into the cave with DarkJade and DarkJake.

"Whatever….." Megidramon said flicking Jade like a price of dust.

"AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH…."

"GAH damn that hurt but I can't give up now I made a promise and I'm going to keep it!"

"Hahahaha you baka you don't stand a chance against me!"  
"No you don't stand a chance against me….Curse Fox: Giant Claw!"

"GGGGGAAAAAHHHHH why you, you're going to pay for that!"

"Maybe I'll kill to show you what a right Digimon can do!"

"Never! Dark-chan do it!"

"Diamond Storm!"

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH…"

"We did! We did we won!"

"UUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH….."

"Jade-chan!"

"UUUUGGGGGHHHH….."

"I guess I overused my Jinchuuriki again."

"You and your hectic ideas."

"Jade you did!"

"Thanks."

"Hey look it looks like something or someone is falling down where we landed!" Ashley said running toward the falling figure.

"Ashley come back it could be Ryo!"

"Or it could be that cute boy in my FACS class!"

Ashley ran to the fallen figure.

"Ashley don't move it's too dangerous!"

"Yea thanks mom."

"She's right Ashley." Orochimaru said

"You just wanna crush my dreams!" Ashley yelled running toward the fallen figure.

"UUUUUUGGGHHHH…." Ashley rolled the figure over reveling it was a guy and he was cute as Ashley was rolling this dude over Ashley slipped falling on top of this dude so romantically.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh crap…."

"Ashley?"

"Dylan?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Dylan said kissing Ashley on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"Making sure I was okay." Dylan said starting to walk away Ashley grabbed his shirt making out with Dylan.

"Whoa!"

"I'm sorry." Ashley said running back to the cave.

"Ashley wait!" Dylan said

"I'll go talk to her." Rika said

"I'll go with you."

"Ashley!"

"Leave me alone….."

"Ashley it's just Rika and Jade." Rika said

"Guys I did the world's stupidest thing!"

"No you didn't we can see that you really like this guy."

"Yea I would've done the same thing."

"Ashley you did what you thought was right." Shizuma said

"Yea and look what that got me!"

"I don't wanna relive Andrew and I don't want another Feo!"

"True but this Dylan I can see he really like you….oh that's what he said when you ran off." Nagisa said

"You're being serious!" Ashley said holding Nagisa by the shoulders.

"Don't kill me but….yes he did say he likes you a lot."

"Sorry I have a tendency to do that." Ashley said "dusting" off Nagisa shoulders.

"S'kay."

"I worried what Orochimaru asking him."

"You really do love my daughter right?"

"Yes sir with all my heart."

"Why do you love my daughter?"

"Well she's not like other girls."

"What do you mean she's not like other girls?"

"She was the first girl that did look at me weird when I started to ask her about Kingdom Hearts."

"Well then Dylan I think you'll be a good boyfriend to my daughter."

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Because my little Ashley has on through her hard times with two other guys,"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yea one boy was makin out with his ex-girlfriend in his house pool Ashley saw it she got mad beat the living shit outta them she went to jail for domical violent, when the asked me what she's does when she mad like that I told them that she just remembers what she wants to be when she grows up." Orochimaru said

"What does she wanna be?"

"A police officer," Itachi answered

"Yea, when they heard that they let her go only on a warning." Orochimaru said (A/N I never got arrested don't worry it's just something to put more drama in the story)

"Wow I never knew that."

"Cuz she's scared to tell people. She's a Jinchuuriki, she never truth anyone."

"Where's Ashley now?"

"I dunno she could've ran anywhere in the Digital World."

"Dad!"

"Ashley, baby are you okay?"

"I'm fine and I thought I told you to _just _call me Ashley around cute boys." Ashley said Dylan blushed a deep crimson.

"Sorry."

"Can I talk to Dylan alone?"

"Yea sure go ahead." Everyone said leaving Ashley and Dylan alone.

"I'm sorry I ran off like that. I've been in two hopeless relationships I was scared when I kissed you again." Ashley explained

"I heard that you when to jail."

"Oh great tell my deepest darkest secret thanks a lot dad!"

"No, no, no, no that's not what I meant I meant that you're pretty cool for walking out that police station."

"What?"

"Orochimaru told me why you were in jail I'm sorry to hear about your heart brake but I would never do that to you! Ashley I love you and I'd never brake your heart like those other bastard did I promise you that on my life."

"You love me but why?"

"You're not like other girls you never looked at me weird when asked you about Kingdom Hearts and the Final Fantasies."

"But I'm one of the most dangerous Jinchuuriki ever why would you even-" Ashley was cut off by a kiss.

"Because that."

"Wait I didn't feel anything can we test it again?"

"Sure." Dylan kissed Ashley once again.

"I felt it that time…..so you're willing to risk your life going out with the Jinchuuriki host of the one tailed beast the Shukaku?"

"I don't care for that just as long as we stick together we can go through anything."

"Awww Ashley finally got a boy that she can hang on to!"

"Ryo you son of bitch you tried to have us killed!"

"Whoa I was doing the world a favor!"

"Without Jade here she can't kill anyone else and I hate her guts for killing my mentor!"

"Mentor! You got the wrong word for the derange physic path!"

"Don't ever say that!"

"He tried to kill my best friend!"

"I will do the same to you if you don't shut your damn mouth!"

"Why would I you're just like that beast! Playing Possum Jutsu!"

"Ashley you don't wanna do this."

"Shut up Ryo! I'm doing justice by killing you myself. If I let Jade do it she might just kill herself in the process. Dylan you can ran right now or hop on."

"There's no way that runnin now." Dylan said hopping on Ashley's sandy Shukaku armor stinking into it where he found Ashley controlling the strings in the Shukaku's armor.

"It's amazing in here!"

"I know let's get this battle started!"

"Ashley let us help!"

"Right!"

Fusion Digivolution Gaomon and Flaremon Fusion Digivolve to…MirageApollomon!

"Whoa where are we?"

"This is what happens when I use the Bio-merge Fusion Digivolution with the Shukaku."

"Ashley stop this!"

"You just don't get it!"

"You forced us to run to the Digital World! Jade, Rika let's show this bastard what Jinchuurikis can do in a Bio-merge!"

"I thought you were going to kill me by yourself!"

"There's no way I'm gunna kill you by myself you just wanted to hit on me when you got the chance you did it on Rika then Jade now me but the only deferent's is the two other rejections didn't kill you when _they _got the chance."

"WHAT!"  
"Shukaku Claw!"

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH…"

"GGGGGGGGRRRR, you wanna fight fire with fire then that's what you're going to get!"

"Cyberdramon!"

Bio-merge Digivolution Cyberdramon Bio-merge to…Justimon!

"Now we're talkin!"  
"I summon all the best Virus Type Digimon of the Digital World." Jade chanted when the ground started to shake.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"ChaosGallantmon, Gaiomon, Merukimon, Chaosmon, Kimeramon, BlackGoulmon, SkullGreymon, MachDramon, BlackWarGreymon, BeelzemonBlastMode, Beelzemon, Piedmon, Kurisarimon, LadyDevimon, Kuzuhamon, Kyukimon, DexDoruGreymon, DoruGreymon, Dorugoramon, ShineGreymonRuinMode come and our army!"

"Hey that cheating!"

"You're in the Digital World this is our battle field and you're just screwed right now!"

"Then if we're going to play on your battle field then let me that it up a roach!"

"Release CursedNibiShukakuNineTailed!"

"What the hell is that!"

"You like it? When you were uncurious I took your blood sample your Jinchuurikis charka was in the blood sample Kyo put the blood sample in my arm and now you're looking at all of your Jinchuuriki in one body! Chasengan!"

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH…"

"Ashley!"

"You fuckin bitch!"

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH…."

"The deferent's between your Chasengan is that is does damage but my verge of the Chasengan is like a taster!"

"UUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH…."

"Why you little bitch!"

"Ashley are you okay?"

"UUUUURRRGGGHHHH…"

"Ashley!" Ashley was standing in the front of the inside the Shukaku's head she got hit not Dylan.

"Ryo what did you do to Ashley?"

"Oh Dylan I didn't know you were in her Bio-merge with her she was getting what she deserve to live she's friends with lesbians and she rejected me!"

"Why you-" Dylan sucker punched Ryo in the face with MirageGaogamon and Apollomon fused together they're twice the size of Justimon. Went Justimon got hit he fell over Dylan started beatin the crap outta him.

"You! Son! Of! A! Bitch! Didn't! Have! To! Hit! My! GIRLFRIND!"

"Girlfriend? You're dating that piece of shit."

"Never call Ashley!"

"UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH D-Dylan."

"Ashley are you okay?"

"Y-Yea Ryo you son of a bitch!"

"Don't move or I'll kill Rika and Jade." Ryo shot Rika and Jade forcing Jade and Rika outta their Bio-merge he quickly grabbed Rika and Jade when he De-Digivolve back it to Ryo he held a gun to Rika's head Cyberdramon held a gun to Jade's head.

"Ryo don't do this!"

"Or what?"

"Cyberdramon take them away!"

"No!"

"Thunder…!"

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH….."

"Ashley!"

"UUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH…"

"Dylan!"

"Shizuma, Nagisa get Jade and Rika but for me what type of friend would I'd be if I let Ryo kill them I couldn't live with myself."

"Yea don't worry about it we'll get them back we promise."

"Heh….heh…heh…"

"Ashley….Ashley…..ASHLEY!"

"Damn she's uncurious!"

"What about her new boyfriend Dylan?"

"He's uncurious too."

"Go get Ryo I'll stay here with Ashley and Dylan."

"Kay!"

"What are you gunna to do to us?"

"First I gunna put ya'll in this jail cell I made when I came to the Digital World."

"Why you-"

"I'm going to use you as bate!"

"What?"

"Ryo!"

"You came wait you're not Ashley."

"No we're here to save Rika and Jade for her I'm Shizuma and I here to beat your ass!"

"You're going to beat my ass alone you got another thing comin it's two against one!"

"Oh you think I'm alone!"  
"Well she's not Nagisa here to back her up."

"Wow two girls are here to save two Jinchuuriki!"

"Shizuma, Nagisa you came to save us! But why?"

"Ashley's uncurious right before she passed out she asked us to save you she'd never live the same if you two were to die by this bastard!"

"Why you little-"

"DarkRenamon, Renamon let's show this bastard what happens when you mess with Rika, Jade and Ashley."

"Dark-chan!"

"Rena-chan!"

"Help us." Rika and Jade said when a flash of light came then a figure was standing in front of them trying to pick the lock.

"What the-"

"Cyberdramon get her!"

"You're going down little girl!" Cyberdramon yelled throwing a punch at the girl, the girl jumped in the air then laughed.

"What the hell!"

"You can't touch."

"I can do anything to you that can hurt!"

"Oh really?" the girl said Cyberdramon "hit" her but it went right through the girl.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a ghost hahaha."

"It can't be."

"Hahaha…."

"Kaori?"

"Hahaha…"

"AAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH…."

"You may not be able to hit me but I can hit you bitch never miss with Rika and Jade like that or Shizuma and Nagisa like that Ryo!"

"Why you-"

"Ha I got the key!"

"Thanks. Ryo you bastard you're going to pay for what you did to Ashley Curse Mark Nine Tails!"

"Release: Nibi!"

"Oh shit!"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYOOOOOOO what did you do to Ashley?"

"I ain't tellin!"

"Bitch!"

"He didn't do anything to us!"

"Ashley! Dylan! You're okay!"  
"Yea thanks to Orochimaru Dylan's a Jinchuuriki too!"

"Playing Possum Jutsu!"

"Damn!"

"Oh yea,"

"Cyberdramon let's go!"

"Oh hell no, you're not going anywhere!"

"Damn I'm surrounded." Ryo said under his breath.

"Ryo you're going to pay for what you did!"

"I'm sorry I just-"

"Just what?"

"I just wanted to get back at you for killing my master and die!"

"AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH….."

"J-Jade-chan?"

"All hail Ryo!" Jade said

"Jade-chan what's wrong with you?"

"All hail Ryo!"

"Jade stop this!"

"I work for Ryo."

"You hate Ryo!"

"How could I hate a sexy man like him?"

"She possessed she can't hear us!"

"Jade-chan!"

"D-Dark-chan UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH….."

"That remote is the key to freeing Jade."

"I know but how am I going to get away from Ryo?" DarkRenamon asked the Cursed Fox yes the Curse Mark Nine Tails can talk telepathically.

What's going to happen to Jade will she gain control again or will she stay Ryo's little puppet.


End file.
